ruslnfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Persona 4 Abridged Episode 4
Persona 4 Abridged Episode 04 is the fourth episode of the P4A series and it is centered around Yukiko Amagi. Episode Summary Chie and the rest finally catch up to Yukiko as she struggles with her shadow self and her past. Cast (In order of appearance) Main Characters *Igor: SlowkingCole *Margaret: IHateToBeThatGuyBut *Teddie: SlowkingCole *Yosuke Hanamura: Kurohei *Chie Satonaka: Linkzeldi *Yu Narukami: Stapledlimbs *Shadow Yukiko: IHateToBeThatGuyBut *Yukiko Amagi: IHateToBeThatGuyBut *Kinshiro Morooka: SlowkingCole *Ara Mitama: Linkzeldi *Jiraya: Kurohei *Tomoe Gozen: Linkzeldi Nameless Extras *Bothersome Guy: Bonez180 *Wimpy Nerd: SlowkingCole *Gossip Girls season 1: TechnoVA *Gossip Girls season 2: Linkzeldi *“I’m not getting paid enough to be a chef”: Trans-spam *Man Attacked by Suirrel: Kurohei *Employee Who Blames His Problems on Others: Satellarma *Extremely Drunk Person and Sushi Enthusiast: Corgi *Mrs. Amagi: SlowkingCole Music Credits *(0:00 – 0:13) “The Poem for Everyone’s Souls” – Shoji Meguro *(0:15 – 0:19) “P4A Theme Yukiko Version” – SlowkingCole, Stapledlimbs, IHateToBeThatGuyBut *(0:19 – 0:30) “Reach Out To The Truth –First Battle-“ – Shoji Meguro *(0:31 – 0:34) “Welcome to the limousine” – Shoji Meguro *(0:50 – 0:58) “Rise, Fight, Peace” - オムニバス *(1:17 – 1:32) “Prelude II” - Kenichi Tsuchiya;Ryota Koduka *(1:50 – 2:25) “Mad World” – Gary Jules *(2:51 – 3:09) “Borderline of Madness” – Shoji Meguro *(3:13 – 3:46) “Where Everybody Knows Your Name” – Kurohei, Linkzeldi, SlowkingCole, Stapledlimbs, Gary Portnoy, Judy Hart Angelo *(3:57 – 4:47) “Time To Make History” – Shoji Meguro *(4:47 – 5:09) / (5:14 - 5:26) / (5:41 - 6:19) “Daisy” – Fang Island *(6:32 – 7:11) “Where Everybody Knows Your Name (truly bathtaking cut)” Kurohei, Linkzeldi, SlowkingCole, Stapledlimbs, Gary Portnoy, Judy Hart Angelo Development Notes The episode started being written on 4/7/13 was completed on 4/27/13. Recording happened between 4/27/13 and 9/29/13 although, due to technical problems, Linkzeldi had to re-record her lines. SlowkingCole recorded various additions while editing. Editing began on 8/17/13, and was almost completely done by 10/11/13, but then Pokémon X came out. The episode was finished with Kurohei on 10/27/13 in the very early morning and uploaded to YouTube immediately. *Kurohei’s lines 4/27/13 and 6/30/13 *SlowkingCole’s lines 4/27/13, 7/31/13, 9/30/13, and 10/11/13 *Bonez180’s lines 4/27/13 *Stapledlimbs’ lines 6/29/13 *Corgi’s lines 7/6/13 *Trans-spam’s lines 7/23/13 *Linkzeldi’s lines 7/30/13 and 10/10/13 *IHateToBeThatGuyBut’s lines 8/14/13 and 8/16/13 *Satellarma’s lines 9/29/13 *TechnoVA’s lines 9/29/13 Opening/Ending Credits *The opening credits were by IHateToBeThatGuyBut as Yukiko Amagi. *The ending credits were a rendition of the theme of the television show Cheers with a little bit of outtakes from the cast's recordings. Post-Credits *The rest of the end-credits song. *An outtake from IHateToBeThatGuyBut’s recording. Trivia *For Kurohei, SlowkingCole and Bonez180, recording for this episode and episode 3 were done consecutively on the same day episode 4’s script was written. At that time, they still didn’t have all of the lines for episode 2 in. Slow down, assholes. You’re making everyone else look bad. *The episode came out exactly six months after the script was completely written and Kurohei, SlowkingCole and Bonez180 recorded their lines for it. *The episode was nearly complete about a month before the episode was actually uploaded. Linkzeldi needed to re-record her lines due to more technical problems, and then SlowkingCole stopped editing because of Pokémon for a few weeks because he couldn’t be asked to add sound effects when he could be becoming the Pokémon master. Category:Persona 4 Abridged Category:P4A Episodes